


All of Gryffindor

by write_away



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Drabble, this is basically a Rita Skeeter article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_away/pseuds/write_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Teenage heart-throb Harry Potter is at it again. It seems the Triwizard Tournament isn’t enough competition for him this year – he wants to play the dating game, too. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry is bisexual. Rita Skeeter finds out. It turns out about as well as anyone could hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> This was born of an ABC Family Harry Potter Weekend, Skeeter's World Cup articles, and the fleeting thought that Ron and Harry could have just gone to the Yule Ball together if they couldn't find dates. A brief warning for Skeeter perpetrating negative stereotypes about bisexuals (which is only present because it really felt quite Skeeter-y, my apologies).
> 
> I do not own anything, but please do leave feedback. I love to read it.

**_HARRY POTTER DATING ALL OF GRYFFINDOR_ **

            Teenage heart-throb Harry Potter is at it again. It seems the Triwizard Tournament isn’t enough competition for him this year – he wants to play the dating game, too.

            The student population of Hogwarts has been abuzz for several weeks now as the Yule Ball draws near, but Potter has allegedly not settled down with a date. Is it for lack of options? Certainly not! In the past few weeks, Potter has been sighted almost exclusively with dear friend – and perhaps lover – Hermione Granger. There seems to be no fall-out between the pair, as they were seen just yesterday having a romantic stroll beside the lake with what looked like a book of poetry in Potter’s hand. And Potter surely isn’t playing hard to get – sources say he has asked multiple girls to the ball, though they could not tell me the responses.

             Potter’s problem does not seem to be in him securing a date, despite there being no public announcement of who will be on his arm at the ball. His issue, in fact, is that he has too many dates.

            A reliable source who wishes to remain anonymous has reported that Harry Potter confessed to best friend Ron Weasley that he is “bisexual” before asking Weasley himself to the ball. But that’s not all - Potter has also been seen by the lake with “friend” Neville Longbottom in what they must have thought was a private adventure, and last year, often disappeared with former Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Wood in the changing rooms. Just this morning, he was seen chatting with the Patil twins, Padma and Parvati, a faint blush on his not-so-innocent cheeks.

            It seems that Potter is well on his way to having an illicit affair with all of Gryffindor. But who will he take to the Yule Ball? Hermione Granger, or one of the Patil girls? Or will he be daring and appear with Neville Longbottom or Ron Weasley – or even Oliver Wood, a current professional Quidditch player - on his arm? It seems like with this pool of suitors, Potter is overwhelmed and unable to commit to just one!

            Let’s just hope that young Harry is being safe and responsible in all of his private activities.  


End file.
